narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Defender, the Shield-Blade
Defender, the Techa-Do Shield Blade Defender, the name and title of the blade given to [[Corelion Lelouche Shikaru|'Corelion Lelouche Shikaru']] by his Father [[Ratatosk|'Ratatosk']]. 'The weapon is incredibly odd, made of a Dimensional Metal similar to Corelion's bands he used to wear. The Metal seems to alter the weight of the blade to where if anyone other than the selected user lifts it, it will gain the weight just past the maximum the lifter could handle. It is also not the first iteration of the Defender sword, as the original was unfortunately destroyed in a battle with his men. It is unknown as to why Corelion was gifted the first iteration of the blade by his father, but it is believed to be proof of his fathers acceptance of his strength. The blade is highly unusual, as it is mostly mechanical in nature, with strange energy flowing through the blade. It is thought that this energy is what feeds it, and continues to allow it to transform. The blade in shape is unusual as well, as it is strangely curved and has a empty space in the middle, not to mention the tip is shaped as though it were a Shield. This strange makeup is actually highly efficient, as the blade can be used to Block, Counter, and Attack an opponent all with ease. The handle of the blade is extremely long yet thin, showing it is meant to be used with both hands, but making sure not to overwhelm the wielder. While it's only been used once in recorded history, the shield tip on the blade isn't just for show, as it can physically detach from the rest of the blade and form a large kite shield on its own. This is done by disconnecting the shield at the base and flipping it in half to connect with the other side, resulting in a pointed tip on each end of the shield. After the Shield is disconnected, the Blade actually transforms itself as well and turns into a sort of Air Cannon, able to shoot extremely compressed air from a pair of barrels hidden under the shield, this also seems to be the reason behind the long handle, as it can be pushed into the blade and into the empty space in the middle of the blade as a sort of push trigger. The weapon seems to have the ability to form other weapons as well, with different triggers allowing it to do so. Each of the configurations are as follows: *'Twin Daggers: The blade splits apart, the shield base becoming arm guards as the rest of the weapon morphs physically to shorten down to dagger like proportions. *'Longsword & Shield:' As said before, the shield tip of the weapon can form into it's own shield but the rest of the weapon can also become a shorter sword weapon. *'Beam Cannon:' The weapon goes through a lengthy process, the shield splitting apart and sliding into the empty area of the body to form an energy conversion chamber. The rest of the body splits at the tip, expanding and locking in arond the two sides of the weapon to form a barrel of sorts. This allows the weapon to fire beams of energy from the chamber created by the shield-halves. *'Twin Swords:' Similar to the dagger form, only this time the blades stay at their original lengths. *'Great Sword:' The shield of the weapon splits, like the Beam Cannon form, but then split again and slide down to the hand guard, locking with the body and the opposite half of the shield to lock together the weapon as it rids the body of it's empty cavity. Due to the Strange technology behind it's design, it seems this blade can also be shrunk down to the size of a simple Keychain, which Corelion holds fastened on his waist at all times. How he reforms it into it's full size self is unknown at this time. Category:Sword